A new Pet?
by Kanda The Forgotten Exorcist
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie fall into Wutai and into trouble. Yuffentine
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary flight on the shera...

Cid was stearing the airship towards Midgar. They were flying right over Wutai. Yuffie's home country. It was so pretty. The sakura pedals danced in the wind and the waves played their own tune to match in their own little dance.

Yuffie hung her head over the edge watching the scenery. She missed home and she couldn't deny it but, her dad always ruined it for her. Trying to push a new marrage arrangemen on her every time she showed up just to say "Hi!"

Vincent stood beside Yuffie as he always did. He never really said anything to her but his prenence always made her feel welcome and slightly rambunctios. Yuffie looked at the cloaked gunslinger with a goofy grin causing Vincent to wonder what was goin on in the young ninja's mind. Then it was revieled. Yuffie grabbed the rail and flung herself over the edge falling towards the large lake in the middle of Wutai. Vincent was shocked by the young ninja's actions and followed her over the was no telling to what she would do she always needed a chaperone. Yuffie was always causing trouble.

Within seconds Vincent had caught up with Yuffie. Of course she gave an innocent smile.

"What are you doing?" Vincent questioned.

"At the moment? Fallng..." Yuffie giggled again.

Vincent sighed and glared at her. "Not what i ment."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to upload ive been busy lately hopefully i can keep up with the stories im starting. I'll be starting a Bleach Story soon and ill upload it asap. The chapters will probably be nowhere near the length of Rough All Around but i encourage you to read all of my stories i like the support.

* * *

Vincent just slightly missed the lake and rolled a few times before hitting a Sakura. Yuffie however was climbing out of the water with a grin on her face. Vincent glared at her as he stood back up to face the young child. He was tempted to actually shoot her a couple times but then he thought it wasn't worth it. So a smack upside her head served in its place.

"What were you thinking?" Vincent was enraged.

Yuffie giggled and spun a few times before laying in the flower garden that they had landed in. "I wanted to visit home for a little bit you didn't have to follow me Vinnie."

Vincent scowled at her. "You always seem to find trouble Yuffie and how do you plan to get back to Midgar by yourself? Your sense of direction is terrible and you know that." Yuffie huffed and sat up.

"Okay, I'll give you that but still." Now she was standing. "Why do you always follow me? Its like your my pet or something." She pouted her bottom lip stuck out. Vincent rolled his eyes and motioned for them to move on.

"Lets go the faster we visit the faster we can go home. And the less mad Cid will be when we get there." Vincent sighed and followed the eager princess. A small grin slightly showed under the cover of his cloak when Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of Cid. She knew that he would kill her for leaving on such short notice. But she thought of Cid as more of her dad then she thought her dad was.

* * *

Well there you go please rate and review and if you guys have any suggestions of a new story i should do pm me please i like to please my readers.

To CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: Okay haha im using word pad and i dont have spell check atm but thanks for the review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Yes you may hate me i got lazy...

Kanda: wait why are you posting Final Fantasy Books if the username is KANDA the forgotten exorcist?

Me: well... hum idk

Kanda: tch stupid child

Me: HEY! anywho hope you like

* * *

When they arrived at the palace Vincent half expected a welcome from Yuffie's parents but the thought hit him again. 'oh yeah her dad could care less about her…' Something was off though. It was too quiet for Vincent's comfort Yuffie could tell because he had his hand on the bunt of his precious Cerberus. She gave a disapproving look to her friend and blushed a little.

"Relax Vincent, everything will be okay." She reassured him. And waited for him to relax before opening the massive doors to the palace. To her shock Godo (her father) and a butt load of guards were waiting for them.

Vincent looked at Yuffie in confusion then unholstered his gun and pointed it at Godo. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Vincent Valentine drop your wepon or the princess gets it." one of the guards dressed in gold armour yelled. Vincent turned to look at him to find Yuffie struggling against the gurad's iron hold. Yuffie shook her head mouhing to him to run but Vincent ignored her and with sharp clang the tribarreled pistol hit theground along with all the bullets tha were in the clip. Two of the guards surrounding the gunman walked forward and picked up the gun and it's bullets and backed back into position. And soon with little fight the gurads had shackled Vincent and led him away from Godo and his daughter.

"Now Yuffie come and meet your husband to be."

* * *

YES IT IS UP! -gets ninja kicked by kanda-

Kanda: rate and review so she will post faster... and leave me alone


	4. Chapter 4

I finaly felt up to typing haha! Enjoy

* * *

Vincent was thrown into his cell with more roughness than necessary it would probably leave a mark if he was normal but thanks to his crazy fast regeneration skills it just stung for a little bit.

Yuffie tried to calm herself after the guards led Vincent off to the dungeon. I was obvious that her father was going to use him as leverage to get what he wants from the young ninja. So she obliged to her father's will to meet her so thought "husband –to –be" The two had entered a large room decorated with endless shelves of books. Yuffie remembered spending endless time in here with her friend Kaguma. She was pretty sure he joined the royal guard by now.

"Yuffie I hope you remember your old friend" Her father said causing her to look up at the armored man.

Before her stood Kaguma to her shock. He removed his gold plated helmet and down fell his longs locks of golden blonde hair. He was any girls dream boy.

* * *

Hopefully my computer will be working properly when i get back home but hang in there ill keep typing as long as you keep reviewing!


End file.
